Silent Legend
by StellaMuffins
Summary: There's a reason why Red is silent. He knows why... But others don't. He's lost her, that's why. —Game!RedYellow, AlmostShipping with minor mentioning of SoulSilverShipping and ConflictingShipping.


He stood there, red eyes lingering around the rapid falling snowflakes making contact with the ground. It was all that he saw most of the time anyways. The cool breeze slapping his face, his Pokémon safe inside their Pokéballs from the harsh weather conditions. He did spend his time at the top of that bone-freezing mountain, anyways.

"..."

He is alone.

Sure, he's had some people visit him once in a while. _Some._

Like, a certain pigtailed brunette named Lyra. The one person who had ever managed to beat him, the legendary Red in a battle. He admits, he does have this soft spot for the petite brunette—something about her smile makes him want to smile as well. When she visited, she talked and talked non-stop. Not that he cared of course; he actually enjoyed her company, despite the fact that she was somewhat of a chatterbox. This, would always bring a smile to his face.

And that smile would fade when she had to leave. "I gotta go now. I'm meeting Silver at Goldenrod! Oh! Red~ Did I tell you that Silvy finally asked me out?" Lyra squealed, clasping her hands together.

He would only nod in agreement.

She ran up to him, and pulled him into a hug, petite hands patting his back. "I'll be back when I can. I'll tell Green to come over here, too!" She turned around, and left with a smile plastered on her face.

Red sighed, staring at her fading silhouette, his smile slowly dropping.

He is alone again.

"..."

He's also had Green come up to see him at the top of the mountain every now and then. Although his visits would be cut back short due to his gym leader duties, Green would manage to bring Red some edible food and magazines and news about the outside world beyond the damn mountain.

"Well, I have to get back to Viridian. Gym duties calling! And Leaf is expecting me at the gym for a rematch and dinner afterwards. Your sister is one hell of a—"

Red shot Green a death glare.

Green bit his tongue from saying anything stupid. "Don't worry, bro! I take good care of my girl. Anyways, I'm leaving. I'll uhh... See when I can return..." He saluted Red with his index and middle fingers. "Smell ya later!" Red waved his hand in return.

And then, Green would turn away, headed towards the exit.

Red would drop his hand, and look at the magazines. One in particular that was called, _'The Pokéquirer'. _"..." He picked one up, and began to flip through the pages. One article, in particular caught his attention: _**Legendary Pokémon Trainer Red currently on Mount Silver, rumored to have never spoken a single word at in his life.**_

He blinked at the title, and began to read the article out of curiosity.

_**Attention all trainers! Rumor has it that the legendary Red has never spoken! Question of the month: Why do you think that is? Tell us your opinion! **_

_**Here was the best answer from last week:**_

_**"Well, I think he has talked, but refuses to do so. My guess is that Red has girl problems. I mean, he did let a girl beat him—the Johto champion." —Jerry, Violet City**_

_**Our response:**_

_**"Very interesting observation there, Jerry! Maybe he does have girl problems. He probably had someone he liked very much, and had denial slap him across the face! Ha! Thanks, Jerry! Keep reading!"**_

_**Trainers, don't forget to submit your answers to our questionnaire! If you're lucky enough, your response may show up in next week's issue! Keep reading!**_

—_**The Pokéquirer Journalist Team**_

"..." Red's fists clenched rather tightly at the article. So Red has girl problems according to the media? The red-eyed teen crumpled up the paper, and threw it onto the snow below.

"...They don't know anything," he hissed, looking up into the sky.

No one knows. Maybe Leaf or Green, but no one else knows.

"..." Red's eyes grew wide, the painful memories slowly lurking into his mind. He remembered when he met her, long before his journey into the trainer world. He remembered when time seemed to go by so slow for them when they were together. He remembered it all.

The young legend closed his eyes, the girl he cherished the most in his life—other than his sister—dance into his mind. He saw her blonde hair, that always seemed to be in a ponytail. He saw her straw hat. He saw her round, brown eyes. He saw her petite body in her rather unique style of clothing. He saw all of her.

And he hated it.

"...Why..." Red croaked, opening his eyes again. He slowly sank down to the floor, his hands furiously pulling on his spiked brown locks. His cap tipped over to the floor, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore.

"Why did you leave me?!" He blurted into the skies, as if someone would answer. He fisted the ground many times, hands shaking. "Why..."

Everything was silent. Only the sounds of the wind lingering on the atmosphere around him.

Red blinked back tears, looking down. He remembered the day as if it had just happened yesterday. He remembered her screaming for help. He remembered him running over to her to try and save her. And he remembered her cries for help suddenly cutting short, the sounds of a burning building being the only thing he could hear. He remembered it all.

The day she perished.

The day he became silent.

Red stood up, and looked up into the cloudy skies again. "I still love you. You're the only one for me..." His voice was deep, from lack of usage during his journey. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he turned around, and headed to his cave.

He is alone.

And he's okay with that.

"...Yellow."

* * *

**A/N: Hello lovely readers!~ :3**

**I know bbies, I usually write out SoulSilver... but hey! This had implied SoulSilver! /bricked**

**So um... allow me to explain. *ahem ***

**One of my dear great friends here on this site, KittyKatLovesBooks (Some of you may know her, she's an awesome writer! :3), and I were chatting on Skype about or headcanons for Red. And we had concluded that the reason why Red is silent is because he had lost Yellow. To me, that kinda made sense... Anyways... I had sudden feels and typed them out. Took me twenty minutes! New record! /slapped **

**Kitty also wrote a fic on this headcanon herself, you can go read it on her page. :3 **

**Hope you enjoyed!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**


End file.
